Don't Call Me Crazy
by QueenoftheQueenies
Summary: Tamara has been surviving perfectly fine on her own. She may have lost everything and everyone, but she's continued to live and be fine about things... that is until she meets Daryl by chance and everything turns upside down.


p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrong ~ Chapter one ~/strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "You know Polly; I'm beginning to wonder if I'm going mad. You ever heard that song by Queen?" I give a quick glance around the shop, before my eyes rest on the tinned good. "It was called 'I'm Going Slightly Mad. It was a brilliant song."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" I only get silence from my companion. I roll my eyes. "What, now you don't want to talk to me? I'm sorry about before. Walker's were all over the place – I got you back didn't I?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Still silence. I let out a sigh and instead start to sing, low and quiet beneath my breath. "I'm going slightly mad, I'm going slightly mad – it finally happened, happened, happened, it finally happened, oh yes. I'm slightly maaaad – very slightly mad!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" I grab several cans of food, doing a spin, light on my feet as always. Ever since I was a child I've been agile, well balanced. Unlike my head which is sometimes too big for the rest of my body. What can I say? My ego's the size of the moon./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" I pull my favourite Beretta out of my hip holster and point it at Polly's face. She just stares back, blank and uncaring – she knows I won't shoot her, despite our differences. She's the only friend I have left in the world./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "I know you're not happy with my right now – but that'll change soon enough. Look what I found!" I whisper in a sing-song voice./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" I hold up the can of beans and hot dogs victoriously. Still no movement. She just sits there and sits there./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Aren't you even going to say thank you?!" I bark out./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" I hate the silence. I'd give anything for her to speak. I stare into her eyes devoid of emotion. She knows that it's getting to me, that it's driving me crazy./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Why won't you speak to me! I need something – anything! Just god damn it Poppy, speak to me!" I shout into her face, still eliciting no response./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" I take several deep breaths in an attempt to calm myself. I run a hand through my dishevelled hair and try to ignore the sudden tremble taking over my body./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Hot breath at the nape of my neck has me whirling around. The decaying face of a Walker fills my vision as he shambles forward./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" His flesh hangs in folds, dripping from his face as if something once clawed at it – maybe himself. His eyes are vacant and empty. They say the eyes are the doorway to the soul – in this guys case, he hasn't got one./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" I bring my gun up instantly, smacking him hard in the head. He stumbles back but with a low moan, he moves towards me once more, his movement's jerky and halting./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" I let out a small sigh of annoyance and bring the gun up, hitting him with it again and again in the head until finally he hits the ground – and doesn't get back up./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" I give my head a little shake, run a hand through my slightly tangled hair and turn back to Polly. "Do you see? This is what happens when you don't talk to me! You distract me."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" She doesn't say anything, just gives me this look of silent contempt. With a groan, I place my hands on the handles of the trolley and continue to do my shopping./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Eight bags of dry crackers, four tins of baked beans and two bars of chocolate later and I become aware of the noise of a struggle and low moans./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" I turn a corner to find myself facing two Walkers and a man. I watch for a moment as he punches one in the face only to have the other wrap its arms around his neck. But he doesn't let it bite him – oh no. Instead he bends forward and throws the Walker over his head./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" It hits the ground a short distance from my feet and I smile a little as it starts to climb back up. I lean across – one, two, three and the undead is officially dead./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" I stand back up and wipe a small bead of sweat from my forehead. I turn to find the Walker on top of the man, trying his hardest to eat his face. The man doesn't take it lying down – his hand is pressed into the Walker's throat, keeping him at bay whilst he reaches for some odd kind of contraption./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" I don't bother to hesitate; instead I stalk across and grab its head within my hands. One snap later and the body slumps on top of him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" He throws the dead weight off him and I kneel down almost instantly. I grab him right arm first, snapping it out to check on it./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Were you bit? Tell me, were you bit?" I almost shout the words./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" He fends off my hands and shoves me away so that I sprawl backwards as he stands. I climb to my feet, scowling at him as he reaches across to grab the thing on the floor – which I now see is a crossbow./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Sheesh, a thank you would be nice," I growl./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "I didn't need your help," he states in a distinctive redneck drawl./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Sure you didn't. You totally had that under control," the sarcasm drips from my voice./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Yeah, I did. Next time mind your own damn business," he fixes the crossbow onto his back./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "You know what, fine! Next time I will. And you know what? I hope they get you and chew on your brains!" I huff and turn back to my trolley and Polly./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" He rolls his eyes and starts to walk away. I glare at his back, furious at him for being such a jerk when I risked my life to save him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Come on Polly, we've got better things to do than save the lives of jerks," I mutter./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" He glances around for a second, just to see who I'm talking to – and then stops to stare, pulling a face. "Who're you talking to?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Polly," I indicate to her./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Polly?" He points to her as well, his eyebrows raised in disbelief./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Yes, Polly. She's my friend."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "She's a mannequin," he states./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" I cover her ears with my hands and glare at him. "Don't talk about her like that."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "But she's not real."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Yes she is. To me she is," I place a hand over my chest. "She's been my only friend since the shit went down."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" He pauses to ruffle his hair, his fingers trailing across his face. "You being serious?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Obviously I'm serious. Now if you don't mind, we've got some shopping to finish. There may not be a lot left here – but I'm not exactly fussy."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" I turn to leave and as I do, my eyes are drawn towards a sudden oddity – the windows are full of Walkers, all pressing against it, moaning and groaning./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Shit," I take a step back./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" I turn to find the man still in the same spot – although now he's facing the shelves, holding a tin of something in his hand./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Hey Sourpuss, you might want to be careful," I say quietly./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Don't call me that. And why?" He mutters./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "There's a whole load of Walkers out there and they look hungry."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" He whirls around and walks across to where I stand, taking a good long look out the windows. "Shit."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "That's what I said."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" He doesn't say anything, just turns and begins to walk in the opposite direction./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Wait!" I call, turning to wrap my arm around Polly and lift her out. "Where are you going?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "I'm gettin' outta here," he states simply./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" I trail after him as he power walks through the shop. For a moment, I worry about my supplies. And then I think, why? It's not like the Walkers have suddenly developed a craving for beans, dry crackers and chocolate – although everything would be a lot easier if they had./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" I pull my Beretta out once more, hold it poised and ready. If any Walkers decide to jump out at me again – they're going down./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "See? I told you I wouldn't leave you again," I grumble to Polly./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Stop talking to that damn thing," he complains./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" I roll my eyes and frown at his back. "Stop being mean to her."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" He shakes his head like I'm some kind of crazy person and continues to walk. I follow him out because it's the simplest of things to do. We get out, we go our separate ways – it's as easy as that./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" A Walker stumbles in front of us and the guy doesn't have a problem with smacking her hard across the face, making her crumble. I jump nimbly over her, whirl around and slam my Beretta into her head./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Wow Twinkletoes, you sure know how to move," he says sarcastically./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" I narrow my eyes. "You weren't even looking."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "I could hear you."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "No way!" I gasp. "I'm light as hell on my feet. You could not have heard."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" He shrugs. "I hear good; what can I say?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Nothing would be perfect," I offer./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" He shakes his head and I could almost imagine him rolling his eyes. We're almost at the back of the shop by now. Is he hoping to get out through one of the back doors?/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "You got a name?" I ask him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Does it matter?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Didn't your mama ever tell you not to answer a question with a question?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "My mama's dead."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "So's mine, your point is?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" He doesn't respond for a moment. He opens a door and we walk through it – and I constantly keep looking over my shoulders just in case a Walker tries to sneak up on us./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Daryl," he says finally./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Tamara." I reply. "And obviously you know that she's called Polly."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" He lets out a frustrated sigh that I choose to ignore. He reaches a door and pauses to press his ear to it. I remain silent behind him, only tapping my right foot softly./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Could you stop that?" He growls in annoyance./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" I pull a face at him – but also stop. Instead I just stand there for a few moments, growing more and more agitated as the second tick by./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Okay, three, maybe four of 'em. You think you can handle that Twinkletoes?" He asks and I get the feeling that he's mocking me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "I don't know Sourpuss; you think you can keep up with me?" I taunt./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "With you lugging that damn doll around? Easily," he states simply./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "We'll see."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "And don't go shooting that gun off. It'll draw unwanted–"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "I'm not stupid," I interrupt, giving him a filthy look. "I haven't had to use it yet, have I?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" He shrugs but there's something in his eyes that mock me. He holds up three fingers. My own tighten instinctively around Polly and the Beretta. I'm ready./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" He opens the door and we burst out – faced with four Walkers. They turn their heads in our direction and let out gut-wrenching moans that make me want to hurl./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" I dive straight in, wanting to show this 'Daryl' exactly how bad-ass I am. I smack the first, a seemingly young girl – it's difficult to guess the ages and sometimes, I don't want to – right in the jaw, instantly crushing it with the weight of my throw./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" My knuckles burn with pain but the other is already attacking me. I risk as glance towards Daryl. The lucky bastards already used his crossbow on taking out one and now he's using it to viciously beat the other one./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" I drop Polly on the ground and snap the male-Walker's neck, ending his life instantly. Then, without even breaking a sweat, I almost dance back to the girl and break out several blows to the head./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Not bad Twinkletoes," he gives a crooked smile, wiping the sweat from his brow./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" I flick my hair and shrug as if it's nothing. "That was easy. Damn easy."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" I bend down to retrieve Polly, but her eyes are filled with fury now. "I'm sorry Polly, but I had to kill the Walker, if not – he would have killed you and me."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "But not me?" Daryl asks absently as he retrieves the arrow./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Probably, but we don't really care about you," I say as politely as possible./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" He turns to me as he sorts the crossbow out and gives me a look that tells me he has no idea what to say to that. It's obvious that I'm freaking him out./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "You know, you've got a real problem. How in god's name is your head screwed on? Unless it's just glued temporarily?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" I roll my eyes. "There's nothing wrong with me."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Sure there isn't," he barks out a humourless laugh. "You're best friends a damn mannequin – you seriously considering that to be normal?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Hey! It's perfectly normal when you take into consideration our damn circumstances! Is it normal for you to have the dead get up and walk? Not only that but to eat the flesh of the living?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "I'll give you that!" He states. "But you're still crazy as hell."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" I let out a noise of frustration. "Just leave me alone."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Fine. You go your way, I'll go mine." And he starts to walk – in the direction that I want to walk./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" I pause; feel my jaw tighten out of annoyance. "The problem with that of course is that I have to go in that direction!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" I stalk after him, annoyed that I can't go back the way I came, not without facing about thirty Walkers. He ignores me entirely this time, actually picking up the pace a little./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" It's at this second that about six Walkers burst through the window – and go straight for him./p 


End file.
